Silent Screams (The Music Keeps On Playing)
by WitchGirl
Summary: Some missing scenes. Can’t really summarize it, but just read it.


Silent Screams  
The Music Keeps On playing  
  
Summary: Some missing scenes. Can't really summarize it, but just read it. Lucy fic.  
  
Disclaimer: You know as well as I do that these characters aren't mine.  
  
A/N: Yup, another Lucy fic. I really should get finishing my other fics, but I had to write this. PLEASE REVIEW! If you are an author like me you know how great it is to get reviews (even flames sometimes)  
  
  
  
I yawned, despite myself. It was a tiring day. I tapped my foot, impatiently waiting outside curtain three. Should I go inside? Maybe I should have said no. I should have waited outside. Maybe then, he would have had to come and get me in the hall. Maybe then, I would have seen him coming and understood why. Maybe then, someone would have heard my scream.  
  
  
Lucy Knight waited outside for the psych. consul she had ordered for the patient Paul Sobriki. She was getting very impatient and a little annoyed. He was late and she was bored. She had patients to see but she was worried to leave Sobriki alone. A patient in his condition shouldn't be left alone. She learned that the hard way. She bit her lip and looked around.  
"Hey Lucy!" someone called. Lucy's head snapped in the direction n the voice. Finally! Someone to talk to. Then, she saw who it was.  
"Malucci..." she sighed, her excitement leaving.  
"Well, you sound so happy to see me! Thanks!" Dave said, sarcastically.  
"I'm sorry, it's just, well, this patient..."  
"I'm sure everything will be OK," Dave flashed Lucy his bright smile.  
"Maybe..."  
"Hey, we're having a party. Why don't you join us soon?"  
"Ah, so that's where all that loud music is coming from!" Lucy declared, though she had already known.  
"Yeah! Wait, are you dissing my taste in music?" Dave accused.  
"Maybe I will join you. But what about Sobriki?" Lucy changed the subject.  
"What about him?"  
"All right. Let me just check on him first," Lucy said.  
"Do what you gotta do!" Dave said, before he walked off.  
"Yeah..." Lucy sighed. Sometimes, being a doctor got on her nerves. Not much of a doctor, even, but a medical student. She would be graduating soon, though, and she would show everyone. Everyone who thought she wouldn't make it through med. school. She especially hoped to impress Dr. Carter. She opened the door and went inside, unaware that she would never step out of that room healthy again. Paul Sobriki was out of sight.  
"Hmm..." Lucy muttered, licking her chapped lips. She could hear the music booming, even when she closed the door. She turned her head and her eyes widened. Paul Sobriki had been standing behind the door with a large knife, which they were going to use to cut the cake. Her breath caught in her chest as he approached her.  
"I won't let you take them!" he said, "You can't! You muderer!"  
"No!" Lucy cried, finding her voice again, "Mr. Sobriki... Paul, we want to help you!" she said, tears beginning to form in her eyes, "What are you going to do with that?" she nodded at the knife, afraid of the answer.  
"Get away from me!" he shouted. The music was blaring and sounded even louder in Lucy's ears.  
"HELP!" she screamed as loud as she could, the tears finally streaming down her cheeks, "MURDER!" her voice held some hysteria to it. She turned her head, frantically looking for an exit other than the door Sobriki was blocking. As soon as she turned her body full away from the psychopath was when he made his move. That's when she felt it and screamed a scream she was sure must have been louder than the music. A cry of the utmost pain and anguish one could ever imagine. Such torture she never knew existed as the six inch razor sharp blade jabbed mercilessly into her back. Then again, and again, and again once more. She fell to her knees, unable to stand, gasping for breath.  
"Help!" she tried to cry, "Please..." the tears were falling gently now as Lucy fell to the floor behind the bed, the salt water blending with the thick red blood. Lucy's own blood, oozing out of her own body. She didn't want to die.  
"How does it feel, huh? Screaming for help and no one comes, no one caring?!" Sobriki was laughing, hysterically.  
"You... You're... You're crazy!" Lucy breathed. She was running out of time, her breath growing shallower and shallower every minute, but she forced herself to stay conscious as long as possible.  
"Go on, scream some more! They can't hear you!" Sobriki said. Lucy ignored him. She heard the music, now the only thing she heard, and realized for the first time that maybe her scream wasn't louder than the stentorian music.  
"Damn you Malucci!" she looked for someone else to blame but herself and her own stupidity. She didn't want to blame herself in her last moments of her life. But she knew she couldn't blame Dave or anyone else for that matter. She couldn't even blame her killer who was mentally unstable and didn't know completely what he was doing. But she could blame herself for being stupid enough to let him get the knife and to come in and sit with him alone. She looked up from the floor she was laying on, trying to cope with the pain. She saw Sobriki leave her and position himself behind the door once more, turning off the lights, waiting. But for who? Suddenly, memories of the spinal tap on Paul Sobriki flooded back like water invading her mind and she knew for whom he was waiting. Carter. Dr. John T Carter, MD.  
"No, Carter, no, don't come in here, no, please, no," she muttered, more tears coming. Though she didn't want Carter to come in, slightly, selfishly she did want someone to come and find her, maybe save her. But it was a foolish hope. For some reason, she couldn't see her future anymore and this made her think. Did she ever see a future for herself? She saw herself becoming a doctor and everyone being proud of her, but was that a fantasy, or really what she believed was going to happen. She didn't see anything after that. It made her wonder if it was her destiny to die lying on the floor of a hospital exam room. No, she knew she was not going to be saved that night. She knew there would be no more Valentine's Days for Lucy Knight. She'd be lucky to make it to midnight. She was dying and there was nothing neither she, nor anyone else could do about it. All thanks to one patient. One man made this all possible. And in one swift moment, too.  
With this new knowledge that she would not survive this, she prayed for Carter's sake, though she was never really the preying type.  
"Please, God, save Carter. Don't let Carter be the one to walk in here next. Don't let anyone else be hurt for my mistake. It was my fault, don't let them come looking for me. Don't let anyone come looking for me. Let me die, peacefully, without having to worry for anyone else's safety. Take me, do what you want with me, leave the others," she whispered some, mouthed the rest of this prayer, her breath nearly gone. How long was she on that floor? Seemed hours to her. The door handle turned and Lucy's prayer ended, her heart nearly stopping in her chest. But as she finished her prayer, God seemed to laugh at her as he rejected it, throwing it back in her face as who should be the next person to enter but Dr. Carter, whistling without a care and groping for the light switch. *God damn it!* Lucy swore. She cursed her own Lord. People often forget their religion in the times they need it most.  
She tried to call out to him, but couldn't. So she watched with regretful eyes as Sobriki stabbed Carter in the back. She saw him fall and yell. As he fell, Sobriki made his escape. On the floor, looking under the bed, Carter saw Lucy on the other side. Was it her mind playing tricks on her or did Carter say something to her? Call her name? She didn't know. She couldn't hear. All she could do was hear the music, never-ending, never ceasing in it's continuous melody. How long would they stay like this? Lucy didn't know. But she did know she would never walk again, never smell a sweet rose, never share a tender kiss with a loved one. She would never tell her secret love her feelings. The same love that was inches away from her, yet they were miles apart when it came to speech. But words don't always convey enough meaning. And perhaps, the moment they seemed farthest away was their closest yet as Carter reached for Lucy's hand. She took it and her gentle touch said more than words ever could. Lucy could hold out no longer as the pain overwhelmed her. Taking her last glimpse at the world around, her last glimpse at Carter, her eyelids grew heavy and she sank gratefully into the open arms of unconsciousness. Carter felt Lucy's hand grow limp in his own and he, too, gave into the blackness that soon engulfed him.  
  
The next time Lucy awoke, she was in the OR. It was obvious they had found her and were trying to save her. Lucy had to smile at their generous efforts, still knowing them to be in vain. Elizabeth came in, happy to see Lucy awake.  
"Lucy, do you know what happened to you?" she asked. Lucy nodded. Elizabeth continued to brief Lucy on her treatment: thoracotomy, tracheostomy, repair of the liver laceration, splenectomy. Lucy was only half-listening, admiring Elizabeth for her efforts and bravery, among other things. Elizabeth informed her she couldn't speak, but she could whisper if she plugs the trach. Lucy indicates she would like to speak and Elizabeth does so. Lucy's next words held so much meaning, yet Lucy knew they were an understatement.  
"Thank you," she whispered. Elizabeth tried hard not to cry. That was the last time Lucy spoke a word to anyone.  
  
There was no medical school to graduate from that this author knows of in heaven, and Lucy certainly didn't succeed in graduating on earth. Those people were right when they said she wouldn't make it through medical school. But the thing that is the most saddening, is that Lucy never got to see the look of impressed look on Carter's face or feel the pride he had of teaching such a wonderful girl. But like the ceaseless music never died, neither really did Lucy. The memory of Lucy Knight still lives on in the hearts of the people who loved her.  



End file.
